


Whistling

by msilverstar



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/pseuds/msilverstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/community/lotrips100/">lotrips100</a><br/>reflection challenge. Inspired by my tall brother, who hates making people<br/>nervous on the street. For a change, not triggered by a dream. Thanks to Hanarobi<br/>for encouragement</p></blockquote>





	Whistling

"You want to know why? Just look."

At that quiet command, Orlando looks at their reflection in the shop window.  
Imagining himself that lone woman, he sees that they do look menacing, looming  
in their dark coats, his mohawk. "We look like those twisted blokes  
at Columbine."

"And every white mugger in every bad movie."

"Don't want to scare her."

"Try this." Viggo starts whistling, of all things. The tune is  
fiddly, all jumps and trills, Baroque? The woman calms down, walks slower,  
turns the corner away from them.

"Whistling?"

"Classical music. It's very reassuring."

"Would it work with showtunes?"

**Author's Note:**

> For the [lotrips100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/lotrips100/)  
> reflection challenge. Inspired by my tall brother, who hates making people  
> nervous on the street. For a change, not triggered by a dream. Thanks to Hanarobi  
> for encouragement


End file.
